Trials and error
by Belladonna
Summary: AU-This trial was supposed to be just another simple job but it should change her life forever - challenge response,non-mutant fic *unfinished*


**Disclaimer: **Me not own nothing, not even the base idea for this fic since it was a challenge ;) So don't sue, you won't get any money anyways

**Author's notes:** This story is the first piece of fanfiction that I've written for over two years now (and my first fantasy fic ever) so if it sucks it's due to me being out of practice. Also halfway though this fic my computer crashed and I lost all I've had written so far grr. It's my response to Pari's challenge for a fantasy/lawyer fic with a no-happy-ending (requirements below).

All my knowledge about trials and juristic stuff comes from watching Perry Mason, so I try not to go into too many details on that account. It's also a bit of an experiment in storytelling, I will be changing the POV's and ways of storytelling through the fic, something that is characteristic for my style of writing and then I'll take it a step further. Hopefully you'll like it. The chapters might be a bit short but I try updating as often as possible and chapter length depends on the segment. It was inspired mainly by the last requirement of the challenge and the rest went downhill from there ;) Also my first language is not English, it's German so for any mistakes with the language, blame all the countless fics I've read over the years, they improved my English better than my English teachers could but it still lacks perfection ;)

**Challenge requirements:**

-fantasy fic

-Ro's a lawyer, trying the case of her close friend's murder Jean

-Lo's a juror in the trial and Jean's ex-lover (yup, he lies about having a connection to the case)

-They have to do what is not allowed and interact, investigate Jean's murder on their own and work together

-they must at least kiss

-can't have a happy ending, come on that's been overdone

**Dedication:** As always my RoLo fics are dedicated to my dear friend Pari and so is this one, my first fic after a long abstinence of writing. Hope you like it babe.

**Trials and Error**

**by Belladonna**

_Prologue_

_the first thing to do..._

This is Kitty Pryde with a live report from Westchester courthouse where today will be the beginning of one of the most spectacular cases in the history of this city. It is the trial of the murder of one of Westchester's most respected lawyers, Jean Grey-Summers who was found dead in an alley four months ago, brutally murdered by a then unknown assailant. The public had been shocked by the brutality of the murder and demanded a quick solution to the matter at hand. For the police the investigation of the murder of Jean Grey-Summers was not just another murder investigation but it turned soon into something personal since the victim had close relations with and within the department.

After a thorough investigation of the case, witness statements and evidence, the latter led directly to the victim's husband Scott Summers, who is a professor at the Westchester University for the Gifted, one of the country's most elite faculties for the creative arts. Two weeks ago Professor Summers was arrested for the murder of his wife, despite claiming his innocence. All the evidence points at him and the district attorney has an eye witness who's apparently seen the gruesome act in completion.

Today now the trial opens after last week the jurors have been called in and chosen for jury duty. It's a pretty mixed jury so we don't know yet whether this is going to turn out in favor for the defendant or against him. What makes the case even more interesting is the fact that Ororo Munroe, a very acclaimed defense counsel and senior partner in the lawfirm that Mrs. Grey-Summers belonged to as well has chosen to defend Professor Summers in the trial. She claimes that Professor Summers has been framed by somebody else, falsely accused of the murder and she is very determined to prove it.

Today's opening of the trial will start with the reading of the accusation and the opening pleas from both sides. We'll keep you informed as the trial progresses. This was Kitty Pryde, live from the Westchester Courthouse for Channel 5 News.


End file.
